


someone to you

by mrocznoduszki



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-04 15:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21199583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrocznoduszki/pseuds/mrocznoduszki
Summary: The Gaang HS AU people requested on twitter*title is inspired from BANNERS song*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [all kataang fans](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=all+kataang+fans).

It's been about three years since war had come to an end. Iroh had finally overthrown Ozai and became new Fire Lord for the time being until Zuko was about to finish 18th birthday. Relations between all four nations had gotten on better track and that's why in the heart of Fire Nation, Capital City, academy for all elements benders had been created.   
At least for three of them.  
Katara sighed with boredom when she starred with annoyed expression on her face on training of her brother and Zuko. They had become friends during war and since that time they all had been inseparable. That's why she had to stay here and just watch them wrestling and yelling at each other, instead of doing something more productive.  
"YOU'RE WEAK ASS LADY, ZUKO!"  
"SAY IT ONE MORE TIME, WOLF GUY AND I WILL MAKE YOU EAT DIRT FROM MY SHOE!"  
"They are so annoying, aren't they?" Katara budged to see friend by her side. Ty Lee was close childhood friend of Zuko's and since they were now together at same school, waterbender found herself liking this circus performer, who really didn't enjoy being around these stupid guys either. Ty Lee starred for few seconds at her future ruler and watertribe warrior before she smiled widely at Katara.  
"You won't guess what I've just heard."  
"We will get finally some good food for lunch?"  
"Dream about it." Katara rolled her eyes when Ty Lee grabbed her arm.  
"It's better, way better. Just take guess."  
"Ty, I have no idea what could be better than edible food..."  
"There is a rumour that an Airbender is coming to school."

Katara had never ran so quickly, with her heart pounding like crazy. She wasn't going insane, no, she was just curious. After all, there were only few Airbenders left and most of them were rather old. She hadn't heard about teenager before and thought it could be him... well, was pretty overwhelming.  
Katara didn't remember much from that meeting expect from fact that he had saved her. He must have been an Airbender because he had flown on some kind of glider and got her away from the fire that had broken out that day in Ba Sing Se. Because of him, she had managed to find her father, Hakoda and rest of warriors from the tribe and get them to help Sokka and Zuko. She didn't really remember his face or his voice, because at that time she had been intoxicated with smoke, but she was sure it HAD to be an Airbender.   
"Woah, Katara, are you ok?" Waterbender nodded, quickly helping Mai to grab her stuff from the floor. Katara knew she should be more careful and watch where she was going, but the excitement took control over her mind and body. She had to see if it was true.   
"Where are you going anyway?"   
"And why Zuko and Sokka aren't with you? Is everything ok?" Mai glanced cautiously at Katara, who sighed heavily, anxiously looking around.  
"Look, I'm not sure if Ty Lee wasn't messing with me, but she said that..."  
"AN AIRBENDER!" The excited squeak left one of the firebenders mouth when she rushed to the place where huge crowd started to gather. Katara and Mai starred at each other for few long seconds before they followed girl's steps, curious to find out the truth.

"Ugh... hi everyone." Aang chuckled, with hand awkwardly rubbing his neck. He wasn't used to be in centre of attention and he wasn't sure if he enjoyed it since everyone was starring at him with those huge eyes. He knew that most of the kids probably had never seen Airbender before, not mentioning young one. He was just hoping they would get used to his presence soon because he was about to stay here for some time.  
Gyatso had told him exactly two years ago he was chosen as next Avatar after death of the previous one during Great War. Since then, he had been trained to master all of the elements, but because of the ongoing war it was hard to find perfect teacher. Now his mentor believed that in Ba Sing Se's academy there were right people to teach him last two elements.  
Speaking of which...  
"My name is..."  
"Twinkle Toes!" Aang cracked huge smile, with relief in his chest.   
"Hi, Master Topf." He bowed, shooking the onlookers before he hugged tighly his dear Earthbender friend, who laughed quietly.  
"You thought you gonna get rid of me, didn't you?" Aang laughed too, when they finally parted. Topf had grown a bit since their last meeting and from what he had heard, she got even better at Earthbending and was trying her best to master metalbending. Airbender and Earthbending master had met during war and trained for few months before girl had to go home. Knowing her parents, Aang was afraid that she might not bend anymore, but thankfully she was here, with him, ready to kick his ass as always. Aang could already feel his anxiousness fading away thanks to presence of his good friend. He wasn't alone anymore.  
"Btw, where is your sister? I thought Gyatso said..."  
"You miss my so much, Beifong?" The quiet laugh sounded behind them so they turned around to see smiling face of Yina.   
"You wish." Topf spitted but hugged tighly seventeen years old girl who gave Aang asking look, to make sure everything was ok. Yina wasn't actually an Airbender, but Firebender. However since she had been left to death by her biological parents in Western Air Temple, monks had decided to raise her, despite her origin. Yina was the one of two kids that had survived attack on air temples and since then she had been by Aang's side all the time, making them bond a sister-brother like relation. Even Gyatso treated her like one of them, teaching all the customs and beliefs. That's why she was wearing now typical Air Nomades clothing instead of Fire Nation one.  
"I thought Appa had eaten you and I was about to suggest Twinkle Toes throwing a party for this occassion."  
"And I thought you have been locked in your gold castle." Girls starred at each other, clearly having a teasing argument that was cut suddenly.  
"Airbender Aang." Fifteen years old turned around to meet face to face...  
"Fire Lord Zuko." Airbender bowed deeply, showing his respect to future ruler of Fire Nation. He had heard that Zuko had helped his previous embodiment to finish Lord Ozai and bring peace and Aang was really eager to meet him. Especially because Zuko was said to be one of best Firebenders and Aang really wanted his sister and himself to finally learn proper firebending techniques, not the ones they had figured out on their own.   
"No need to bow, Aang. We're really happy to have you here." Zuko smiled slightly to Airbender before his eyes moved to Topf and Yina who kept arguing. Aang couldn't help but notice a slight difference in expression of Fire Lord's when he starred at his sister. For few second too long to be a casual stare, in Aang's opinion.   
"And I believe you are..."   
"Yina." Aang's sister raised her chin proudly and stubborn as always decided not to bow in front of Fire Lord, making onlookers gossip and gasp in disbelief. Aang knew that messing with Zuko would mean big trouble for both of them, but Yina never listened to anyone and the sudden change of Zuko's voice, who seemed to be annoyed with her and looking down, made her even more angry at Firebender than she was from the beginning.   
"She's my sister." Aang quickly explained, standing by Yina's side and giving her a side look. He knew that if they wanted Zuko to train them, they had to act with respect, what seemed to be impossible in Yina's case, when she crossed arms on her chest and decided to stare rebelliously at Fire Lord.   
"Why she doesn't have her master tattoos yet?" Aang turned his attention to small girl in Fire Nation clothing that took a step closer to reach Zuko's side. That must be Ty Lee, circus performer Topf had talked highly about.   
"... That's... uhm..."  
"Because I'm just Air Nomad." Yina quickly cut Aang off, sending him meaningful look. She couldn't expose herself as Firebender since she hadn't really mastered the element plus she didn't really feel like one. That's why they had all decided to claim her as Air Nomad, to avoid any risky questions.   
"I came here as Aang's guardian."  
"Yeah, that's right. Guardian." Aang chuckled, but couldn't hide anxiousness. He wasn't sure how rest of students would view him , knowing he had a nanny and how they would act around non-bender Yina. He knew that belitting herself must have hurt Yina since she was always out of place- first as Firebender in Air Temple and now here.   
"Let me show way to your..." Zuko didn't finish when he looked around and...  
"Oh, I see you came too."  
"Aibender Aang please meet one of the greatest waterbenders of all time- Katara from South Pole tribe." Aang raised his head just to cross his eyes with...  
Her.  
"We gonna be in big trouble." Topf whispered and Aang couldn't help but nodd, because she wasn't wrong.   
They were going to be in really big trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

Katara felt like she was struck by the lighting. She couldn't move or find any words so she just starred.   
There he was, the last young Airbender left. He had his head shaved and clothing in traditional Airbenders style. His tattoos on head and arms were glowing slightly in the daylight, but not as much as his eyes when they crosssed with hers. Katara found it hard to breathe when she starred deeply into these stunning grey eyes, which seemed to be so familiar...  
"It's honour to meet you, Master Katara." He bowed deeply and she found herself quickly on his side, making him stand up.  
"No need for that, Airbender Aang, really, I'm just..."  
"Best waterbender of this generation." Air Nomad Yina also bowed to show her respect, but not as deeply as her brother, whose hands were somehow in Katara's.  
"I've heard many things about your skills and I would like to see you giving us little presentation if you don't mind." Katara tried to focus her attention to Air Nomad, but it was so hard, when Aang was starred at her with such soft expression on his face that was making her knees weak.   
"Yeah, how about tonight?" Waterbender let go of Airbender's hands suddenly remembering that they weren't alone. Most of students gathered around to see newcomers and also to hear what was going on. Katara caught Sokka's meaningful look, but she decided to ignore it. He couldn't control her forever and she really was fed up with the fact that she couldn't get near to any boy except from Zuko without getting scolded by her brother. It wasn't like she was ready to marry them right away and run somewhere far from home. She cared deeply about her education, training future waterbenders and romance... well, she was waiting for right moment. That now she was pretty sure that it was happening at the moment.   
"I don't know, Zuko, I think it would be fair if you fought against someone as good as you..."  
"Please. I really would like to see how talented you are." She found herself smiling widely at him when finally nodded, not being able to stop herself from feeling butterflies in stomach.  
"Fine, tonight."

It was late evening when they all gathered on school's square. Most of the younger students had already left for bed, but rest stayed until now to see fight between Katara and Zuko. Most of them had already seen Fire Prince in action and same with Katara, but never together. They were curious how it would turn out.   
But no one could beat Aang's anxiousness when he shifted, looking around with mixed expression on his face. It wasn't like he was excited to see what benders had prepared, but he was also afraid. He had no idea what had happened during that meeting, but when he crossed his eyes with her, he could feel fire spreading through his whole body. It was overwhelming feeling, almost making Aang fall on his knees. He didn't understand how she had done it and why she had made him so weak, but he was scared of what he might do if he sees her in danger.   
"Aang, are you ok?" He quickly nodded, but worried expression didn't leave Yina's face. Even though she acted all tough and cold, she cared deeply about him and seeing him so anxious must have probably made her wonder if something was wrong. Aang really wanted to explain what was happening in his head, but he didn't have enough time when Zuko and Katara walked into square.  
The whole audience became silent when both benders bowed in front of each other, before Katara made first struck and almost knocked Zuko off his feet with whirpool. Aang watched in complete awe with rest of spectators as benders fought fierce, giving their best. Aang could tell that Katara and Zuko, being masters of complete opposite elements, made the show even more entertaining because of the fact of their differences. Fire Lord was fierce and strong while Waterbender was fast and skillful. Watching them, being both so powerful and gifted, made Aang realise how much he had to train to become a good Avatar. After few minutes Zuko finally blew the last fire at waterbender before he bowed in front of her, giving signal for ending of show. The crowd applaued and Aang found himself smiling widely at Waterbender, who laughed quietly when she reached Zuko's side and...  
Aang hoped no one noticed when his face fell, when he felt his heart skipping a beat. He hadn't even thought about that possibility, assuming that she had to be the one, but now... seeing them, hugging so tightly... Aang understood too well what it meant.   
"Aang, are you ok?" Yina shot him questioning look so he put one of his calm smiles, trying not to show his true feelings.  
"Yes, come, let's congratulate them."

Yina knew something was off with Aang since they had got here and met all of these people. He seemed so anxious and now his slightly hurt expression was worrying her. Maybe he was just feeling bad about not mastering all the elements as Avatar should have? That could be a case if not the way he looked at her.  
Yina had to admit Katara was extremely powerful and beautiful bender. She was also known to be graceful, kind-hearted and loving person, who would do anything to protect the ones she loved. No wonder then that Aang caught a crush on her. It wasn't like him being last Airbender and an Avatar was helping him to live normal teenage life. Yina was hoping that thanks to stay in school he would find his place in this world as a person and powerful bender he was.   
Yina first wondered what could possibly cause Aang lose his good mood and fell so hurt, but when they got closed to benders, she understood.   
The closeness between Fire Lord and waterbender was visible, him having arm around her waist and her laughing at his comment with eyes glowing... Yina could believe that they were more that friends. At least that's what she had thought before she crossed her eyes with Fire Lord again.  
"You did an amazing job, Master Katara." Waterbender bowed, still smiling when she looked curiously at Aang. Watching these two, doing puppy eyes to each other, was getting slightly on Yina's nerves but not as much as Zuko's smirk.  
"Thank you, Aang, it means a lot to hear it from you."  
"Yes, I have to admit it was a great pleasure to watch you, Master Katara, kick Fire Lord's butt." Yina sent boy a salty smirk, when he frowned his brows.  
"Funny that you as non-bender are able to judge who did better." Yina knew that she was stepping on thin ice, but she couldn't help it. Not when he was starring at her this way and pretending everything was ok.  
"Oh believe me, even a blind one could see clearly who is more talented here."  
"What Yina meant..." Aang tried to ease the atmosphere but neither Zuko or Yina cared, when they just starred at each other with fire dancing in their eyes. Seventeen years old knew that without Zuko's help it would be really hard for Aang to master the last element, no mentioning her finally learning firebending, but he was just so annoying and she couldn't let him act like he was the most important here. Not like, he was a Fire Lord and she was only... a mere Air Nomad.   
"Well, it's getting late, I believe we should head to beds." Katara disengaged herself from Zuko's grip when she started walking away. Yina wasn't the biggest expert in this field, but sensing right moment gave Aang a dig.  
"You should walk with Master Katara." Little bit suprised with her suggestion, Aang quickly caught up with Katara, who smiled widely when saw who reached her side. Yina couldn't help but break a small smile, thinking about her brother meeting his possible lover.   
"Wow, I didn't know you can smile." She turned around to face Fire Lord who was smirking at her. Rest of crowd had already left and they were on their own, starring at each other with annoyance mixed with anger.   
"And I didn't know you can fight. I thought you always just run away." She turned on her heel, ready to walk away, when she felt strong grip on her arm.  
"What did you say?"   
"Oh, you know what I mean." She freed herself from his touch and quickly left the square, not turning around to see shocked face of Fire Lord's.

It felt so nice to just slowly walk shoulder to shoulder, in full moon light, surrounded by silence. Aang seemed to be so calm and Katara caught herself starring at him every time he was looking somewhere else. It wasn't like she was feeling her heart skip a beat everytime they crossed their eyes or when their hands accidentally brushed...  
"We're here." Aang announced and to Katara's great displeasure they reached her house. She turned around to face him and found herself again lost for words so they just stood at the stairs,starring at each other for some time. Aang gave her soft smile and again, waterbender felt weak on her knees when he turned around to leave.  
"Aang..."  
"Yeah?"  
"... Can you show me how you bend?" Katara could feel her cheeks getting red and she hoped she didn't sound like all these kids that had been bothering Airbender all day to do it. She was just so curious to see what he was capable of and she really wanted to spend more time with him, to get to know him better and maybe, just maybe...  
"... You really want to see it?" She nodded and his face light up in the brightest smile Katara had ever seen. Her heart couldn't stop pounding and she hoped he couldn't see how excited he made her.   
"... See you tomorrow, Aang." Katara caught herself slightly brushing her fingers against his cheek, before she disappeared behind her house door. Waterbender collapsed on the floor, feeling world spinning around her.  
"WHAT WAS THAT? I SWEAR, KATARA IF I SEE YOU ONE MORE TIME..."  
"OH SHUT UP, SOKKA!"


	3. Chapter 3

Aang would lie if he said he hadn't fallen head over heels in love with Katara.   
She was just... so breathtaking and everytime he watched her, he could feel his heart beating like crazy and having difficulty with breathtaking. He had never wanted to impress anyone, but suddenly all he wanted was to show waterbender he was worth it.  
He was worth her love.  
That's why when she wasn't looking, he was leaving flowers on her bed, sometimes short letters. He walked her to and back home from classes. He spent every free minute of his time to watch her practice bending. He even helped her with teaching younger students.   
But if anyone asked, he would say it was just because he was bored.  
It was hard to admit to himself about the feelings that had been messing his head, but saying it out loud to other people? No, Aang couldn't do it. After all, he was just this dorky Airbender, who had been frozen in the iceberg for over 100 years. There was no way Katara would like him the way he liked her.  
That's why he settled for friendship, knowing that completing giving up on waterbender would kill him. This way, even though he couldn't hold her hand or place soft kisses like lovers do, he could at least stay by her side and support her.   
Still, it hurt a lot, more than Aang wanted to admit. Katara was frankly speaking one the most gorgeous girls in whole academy and no wonder that whenever Sokka or Zuko were out of sigh, Katara was surrounded by wooers. Aang only hoped that none of them would mess with girl's heart, but then they would have to handle furious Avatar. And believe me, it wouldn't end up well.   
Aang smiled to himself, when he finally closed his books. Studying more about other nations and latest history was exciting for him way more than for regular students who kept sleeping on their desks. Aang wondered if he had been born at the same time and grown up in same reality, would he act the same? Would he care only about fun outside school buildings or bending? Probably yes, but as an Avatar he had duty to protect everyone and keep world safe and how could he do it if he had no idea what world it was?  
"Aang, are you going?" He budged, suprised to see a figure waiting at him at the door. He got so lost in thoughts that he hadn't even realised that most of students already left room, ready to enjoy free afternoon. Airbender smiled widely and grabbed his books to reach girl's side.  
"You promised to train with me today." Yori reminded Airbender who nodded, helping Firebender carry her stuff. Yori was around his age and to his great suprise quick became his friend, despite huge difference of characters. Firebender was usually really fierce and energetic and she couldn't sit still even for a minute, constantly causing trouble at classes while Aang was believed to be one of the most patient and obedient students. Nevertheless, they got along perfectly and they usually trained together or with Topf when she wasn't busy with teaching Earthbending. Aang got himself thinking about how it would be to teach someone Airbending. He was at right age to do it, but since he was last young Airbender left, well he technically had no one to train. But it didn't mean that Yori wasn't pushing him to teach some of his techniques.   
"Hey, Earth to Aang! You are so lost in thoughts today I will definetly beat your ass." Yori smirked, when she pulled Airbender in direction of training arena, where most students gathered during their freetime.   
"We will see about that." Aang smiled when he followed Firebender's lead.

Katara was exhausted and all she ever wanted was to get some bath and rest. However, just when she was crossing training arena, she noticed something that brought her attention.   
There they were, all covered in sweat and dirt. She had hardly seen anyone training so hard as these two, especially in such heat. Waterbender stopped in her tracks and watched with soft smile on her lips as Airbender attacked small Firebender again. He was powerful, way more powerful than he wanted to admit and watching him in such state of mind and strenght was making Katara's kness weak. And no, it wasn't because he was shirtless and she could see that despite small, lanky posture he was shaped like young god.   
"Stop drooling." Katara could feel her cheeks burning, but thankfully her converser couldn't see it.  
"I don't know what you are talking about."  
"Princess, I can feel your heartbeat. I think your heart might explode soon." The smirk appeared on Topf's lips when she leaned back on the nearest tree.  
"You should either get over this crush or telling him."  
"What tell who?" Katara tried to act dumb, but lying to Topf was pointless, but Eartbender in fact knew too well human nature plus thanks to her bending she was really able to tell if something was bothering waterbender or not.   
"Aang. He knows by the way. How you feel." Katara eyes grew bigger when she starred with disbelief at Earthbender.  
"HOW?!"  
"Ask him." Topf shrugged her shoulders and for the first time Katara see that her friend was hiding something. Waterbender was about to ask her how she could be so sure that Airbender knew everything when...  
"Katara!" She turned her attention to sixteen years old who smiled widely at her. He must have noticed her, watching him from distance, because he quickly reached her side. He still was breathing heavily because of all the heat and exhaustion and he was all covered in dirt and sweat, but still all Katara wanted was to hug him and never let go.   
"Hi Aang." Stupid blush, why couldn't she act normal around him? Topf smirked again and whistled a small tune, pretending not to be giving Katara any hints. Waterbender wanted to roll her eyes so badly on Eartbender's actions, but instead focused on Airbender when she handed him one of freshly washed Sokka's shirts.  
"The sun is strong today and you're pretty pale so I don't want you to get sunburn." Airbender obediently pulled shirt over his head and Katara couldn't help but notice how good the sky blue looked on him and how adorable,wait no, decent he looked in too big shirt. Aang cracked a huge smile, when he gave a waterbender a quick hug.  
"Thanks Katara, you always care so much for me." Katara hoped that her cheeks weren't as red as she thought when she laughed quietly.  
"That's what friends do." She wasn't sure, but she felt that Aang's expression slightly changed when he nodded.  
"Yeah, friends." 

Yina felt hopeless. She was here, finally with chance of learning firebending and yet she was busy with laundry and teaching small kids about Air Nomades culture.That's not what she had expected.  
Seventeen years old groaned with annoyance when she yeeted a pile of shirts into the basket. It was humiliating, to be downgraded to role of cleaner and worth nothing Air Nomad, who was just a babysitter of last Airbender. All Yina wanted to be back in the Western Air Temple and be free all day. She couldn't bend there, but at least she was allowed to do whatever she wanted.  
"Someone's in bad mood." Girl rolled eyes with annoyance, but decided not to turn around.  
"I wonder why you came here at the first place. It's not like your presence is needed here. Aang can protect himself just fine. Not like you could do anything." He was inches away from her back so he didn't expect when Yina suddenly turned around, with knife at his throat.  
"Say one more thing and I will make sure you won't be able to do anything, few feet under ground." Firebender starred at her for few long seconds before he moved his eyes to her weapon's handle.  
"... You remind me of someone." He admitted and Yina couldn't help but roll her eyes.   
"Good, that means you will stay away from me from now on." She lowered her hand and turned back to her baskets, clenching fists on material of someone's shirt. She couldn't show she was moved by his actions nor that she cared. She had to stay away from Fire Lord for her own sake. However, it was easier said than done since he had his hand on her shoulder.  
"... We know each other, right?"  
"It's hard to not know someone when you annoy them every single day!" Yina snapped when she threw his hand off.  
"Now leave me alone."  
"Or?" He teased her, his lips next to her ear. Zuko was close, way too close for her to find it casual. He shouldn't be doing this unless...  
"... You haven't changed a bit, Yina." His fingers got lost in her hair and on Spirits, how much she wanted to just stay silent and allow him to do it. But instead, she pushed him away with fire dancing in her eyes and on the fingertips.  
"But you did. And I want nothing to do with you." She grabbed Aang's laundry and then left without a word the utility room, not looking back.


	4. Chapter 4

Katara had never been jealous, because she never had to. She was adored by everyone, with numerous wooers at her side, ready to give her everything she ever wanted. Most of girls in academy stayed away from her, thinking she was their opponent. But truth was now Katara was the one who was going inside because of jealousity.  
It all had started few weeks ago when she had noticed that cute Earthbender chatting with Aang and handing him some notes from time to time. Then there was that waterbender, Kira, who thought it was good idea to flirt with Airbender in front of Katara. Update, it wasn't.   
And now there was Yori. She was openly flirting with Aang, almost like they had known each other for years, not weeks. Arm constantly around his shoulders, with huge smile on her face that kept getting closer and closer to Airbender's... It would be misunderstatement to say Katara was mad, because she what she felt was more like furry.   
It wasn't like she wasn't flirting with Aang, because she was. She tried to give him subtle hits she liked him more than friends, but poor boy was clueless. Whenever she did something, he always thanked her for being such great friend, with pressure on friend.  
And Katara hated hearing it.   
And there was this one more thing that Topf had mentioned. That Aang knew how she was feeling. How could it be since he wasn't an Earthbender? Waterbender knew from Topf that Earthbenders thanks to connection to ground could sense someone's heartbeat and steps. But it seemed impossible in Airbender's case. Katara wanted to ask Aang about it, but again, whenever she tried to start the topic, something or someone was interupting them.  
Today it was Yori.  
"Hey, Aang, wanna train?" They were sitting at Katara's house steps when she reached them, with huge smile on her face. Katara had to admit that even though she didn't like girl from obvious reasons, her smile was contagious. No wonder Aang liked spending time with her so much. Probably more than with Katara.   
"Sure, but maybe later, ok?" Airbender smiled apologetically at Firebender, who simply nodded.   
"I want to spend a little time with Katara if it's fine with you, Yori."  
"Sure, just try not to make out here or everyone will see you!" With these words hanging in the air, Yori left, Katara and Aang blushing like never. 

"Uhmm... Yori likes to joke around, you know." Aang rubbed awkwardly his neck, trying not to focus on his burning red cheeks. How could he be so stupid and tell Yori on his crush on Katara? Now his friend wouldn't stop teasing him about it, even in front of waterbender, who was also blushing, probably uncomfortable with thought of them making out. It made Aang's heart sink, because he really wanted her to feel the same way he felt about her. However, he couldn't just push her and friendship should be enough.   
But still it wasn't.  
"... You and Yori... you seem to be really close." Katara's voice was weak and Aang caught himself starring at waterbender who kept ignoring his eyes, looking everywhere but not at him. She seemed clearly anxious and Aang couldn't understand why. Thanks to Earthbending and training with Topf he could feel her heart beating like crazy and he wondered what was the reason. Was she so mad at Yori for saying such things?  
"... Yeah, we're..."  
"Are you a couple?" Aang almost fell off the stairs when he starred with huge eyes at waterbender who kept playing with her hair, eyes glued to the floor.  
"We are what?!"   
"A couple."   
"... No, no!" It took longer than needed for Aang to understand Katara's question fully. He almost jumped on his feet when he exclaimed loudly:  
"We're just friends! I really like Yori, but it's not like that! No, never!"  
"... Okay." Katara didn't seem to be convinced and Aang wondered why she was concerned about this anyway. What if...?  
"... Yori likes girls." Aang admitted quietly, making Katara look at him with huge eyes. Airbender knew that some nations didn't consider this kind of relation appropriate, but he as Airbender knew better than anyone that love didn't have gender or boundaries. You just love the soul of that person, not their outside.   
"... I see."   
"... But please don't tell anyone, she asked me to..."  
"Aang, it's fine. I won't tell anyone." Waterbender placed her hand on Airbender's and he couldn't help but intertwine their fingers, making Katara gasp in disbelief.   
"I know I can trust you. With anything." Katara smiled and for the first time in forever her smile fully reached her eyes.   
"... Speaking of which..."  
"... Topf told me that you can feel my heartbeat."  
"... How do you do that?"

Yina was exhausted and didn't even bother to change her clothes, when she laid on her bed, hiding face in pillow. She was training with some Kyoshi Warriors today that were visiting the academy. Yina had to admit that even though their fighting style didn't fully appeal to her, she started to consider joining them after Aang would master all elements. She knew that moment he wouldn't need her anymore, not like now she was much of the use to him. Still, she acted like a moral support to young Avatar and knew that for some time he still might search for her advice. That's why she couldn't leave his side, not yet.   
Yina started with blank expression on her face at the painting on the wall. Sarcastically, it was Firebender in warrior pose, controlling a lighting. Eighteen years old wondered how it would be, to feel the power of the sky in your veins, fire dancing in your hands and...  
"... You know it's me, right?" She turned around to see his face just inches away from hers. For few seconds Yina just starred, unable to move because he was here, so close and yet so far away. Air Nomad turned back to the wall, purposely ignoring boy whose hand went to her hair.   
"Go.Away." She was holding his wrist in strong embrance, still not turning around because she knew that it would mean end for her if she did. Zuko didn't move away, just got his lips closer to her face.  
"You liked it before."  
"And now I don't." She raised from the bed and knocked him down on the floor.  
"Now go before I call someone."  
"And what will you tell?" Zuko smirked when he sat in front of her with amuzed look in his eyes.  
"I'm Fire Lord, don't you forget."  
"Not like it's hard when you mention it all the time." She mumbled, when turned around, trying to pay attention to his presence, again by her side.  
"... You know that I was wondering if I will ever see you." Yina could feel desire burning in her chest, but she didn't move an inch when he kept playing with her black hair. Air Nomad knew that she would lose if she opposed him, so she allowed Zuko just to touch her. The touch she had been longing for such long time didn't burn her skin as she had thought. Instead, she was feeling alive, fire spreading through her veins.   
"... I missed you, Yina. I really did." His hand was now on her jawline, cold fingers pressing gently on her skin. Yina could feel her cheeks burning and she was about to say something when...  
"... Zuko, I have been looking for you." The couple turned around to see at the open door the dark haired girl that Yina remembered that was Mai. Zuko's lover.   
"I'm coming." Fire Lord left without a word Yina's side and followed Mai outside the room, leaving Air Nomad speechless.

"... What was that?"  
"What?"   
"Cut the crap, Zuko." Mai stopped in the middle of the corridor with fire dancing in her eyes. Fire Lord however didn't seem to be bothered by her words when he out on unamuzed look on his face.  
"You're playing with her. You want to use her just because I cheated on you! But I told you before that..."  
"I don't care about you anymore, Mai." Zuko cut girl, making her knit her brows in disbelief. He and Mai had been dating for almost five years when she suddenly had cheated at him with some random guy. Fire Lord wouldn't lie if he said he wasn't hurt, but now it didn't matter. Mai didn't matter, not when he found her.  
Zuko clearly remembered all the moments they had shared. The kisses he had stolen from her. Her bare skin against his. Their sleepless nights in one bed. He remembered it all and much more. How much she had risked by saving him. How much she had cared from day one even though he had been her enemy. How much she had hurt because of his stay.   
Mai didn't matter.  
"You don't matter to me."  
"Zuko, I don't think you know what you're saying." Her voice was shaking a little, but Zuko didn't care, when he turned around, with second thought of going back to Yina's room.  
"Oh, you do. You just want to be in denial." With these words hanging in the air, he left speechless warrior and went back down the corridor just to find out...

"Stay away from me." She was holding an assasin's knife in her hands, with fire dancing in her eyes when she showed him with free hand door.  
"Just. Leave."  
"Yina, let's talk." Fire Lord crossed the room and almost got hit with pot with plant in head.  
"It's a warning, one step more and I will stab you to death."  
"And you know I'm not kidding."  
"Yes, I do. But I also know that I want to talk with you." Zuko sent her pleading look but Yina didn't pay attention to his eyes, which before used to make her knees weak.  
"And I don't. I won't be your toy so just go to hell, Zuko or..."  
"You are not my toy. And you never were." Girl snorted when she rolled her eyes with annoyance.  
"Cut the crap. I know you wanted to make Mair jealous. And I think it worked, so you really don't need me anymore so again leave before I hurt you."   
"... I will, but let me at least ask you one question." Yina lowered her weapon when she starred impatiently at him.  
"... Did you... Have you ever loved me?"  
"... No."  
"I could never fall in love with man like you, Zuko. Now, go to hell."


	5. Chapter 5

Aang starred with disbelief at Katara, who patiently waited for him to answer. Airbender couldn't find right words to bring the news to waterbender. What if she disliked him? What if she thought it would be strange to hang out with someone who had been frozen for over 100 years? Or what if...  
"Aang, if you don't want to talk about it now it's fine." She smiled softly, but the smile didn't reach her eyes. Aang understood she was hurt, by him not trusting her, but how possibly could he tell her that without making things weird?  
"I want! I really do, I just... I dunno how to tell you this." Aang awkwardly rubbed his neck and starred at his feet, trying to gather his thoughts. He understood that not telling Katara would probably mean losing her trust, which would completely break his heart. But on the other hand, exposing himself as an Avatar would mean that he was... powerful and beloved by everyone. And he didn't want to catch anyone's attention, only Katara's. Aang sighed heavily, before he crossed his eyes with waterbender, who stayed by his side the whole time he had been thinking.  
"... I... am..." Aang didn't get a chance to finish, when suddenly from main building of dorms, where Airbender and Yina slept, rushed Zuko with fire in his eyes and visible anger that made both Katara and Aang shiver. Waterbender raised from her seat, ready to follow her friend, when she reminded herself that she still didn't get an answer.  
"... Come with me. We will see what's wrong with Zuko and then hopefully we can talk in peace." Before Aang reacted, she grabbed his hand and together they followed steps of furious Fire Lord.

Katara should be worrying about Zuko since she had never seen him so... devastated, because he wasn't just pissed off at someone. They had hurt him badly and by his physical apperance she assumed it must have touched his heart and soul, not body. She sighed heavily, wondering if he would eventually calm down or burn whole academy down, but the her attention focused on her hand intertwined with Aang's.   
It felt good, to have him by her side and rush for adventure, if you can call this action one. Katara had never thought before, but losing Aang, his truth, daily talks and laughs... it would be too much for her. She wanted him to feel safe and tell her the truth, no matter how twisted it was. She would support him no matter what.   
"Zuko, stop!" Fire Lord turned around, suprised to see that someone had been following him all the way to the woods, where he probably hoped to get some privacy.  
"Katara, what are you doing here? With Aang?" Fire Lord's eyes moved to their hands and Aang was about to let go, but Katara grabbed his hand in strong hold.  
" We came here to see if you're going to burn whole forest down! You seem very on edge, what happened?"  
"Nothing important, Katara. Mind your business." Waterbender knitted her brows, when Zuko starred at her with that tired expression of his.  
"MIND MY OWN BUSINESS?! Do you even hear yourself, Zuko?! I'm your friend, best friend and I deserve to know what pissed you off so badly!" Katara breathed heavily when she crossed her eyes with suprised Aang, who managed to crack a smile, almost like... you was proud of her. And that already made her feel better.  
"Now, just take a deep breath and try to sort your thoughts out, ok?"   
"Katara, really it's just my business and I need to handle it alone. Please." She could see pleading in Fire Lord's eyes and it was the only reason why she dropped the talk. Maybe he was afraid to speak in front of Aang or maybe he just really needed to do this on his own. Zuko was never really the talkative type, but after years of friendship Katara had thought they trusted each other. Well, I guess she was wrong.   
"Fine, then we will leave you alone. Come, Aang."  
"Actually..." Katara turned to see Aang standing still when he dropped her hand, with apologetic smile on his lips.  
"I need to talk with both of you guys. And show you something."

"... So what you're saying is..." Katara shook her head in disbelief when she starred at Airbender, who rubbed his neck awkwardly.  
"Yeah, I'm the Avatar."  
"... You were kidding about being frozen for 100 years, right?" Aang just laughed and Katara caught herself feeling all warm inside. What was happening with her? Why did she keep getting these weird feelings around Aang? And why to hell she couldn't stop smiling whenever she saw him?  
"I wish, but unfortunately, no, I really was until Avatar Nai had died."   
"... How is it? To be master all the elements?" Katara titled her head in curiosity when she caught Aang blushing hard under her sight, almost like...  
No, no, Katara, it's nothing.  
Aang didn't have feelings for you.   
"... Well, about that..."  
"I mastered only airbending and earthbending. Lately I've been also practicing metalbending, but... I still haven't found my waterbending and firebending masters." Aang smiled shyly at both of friends, who looked at each other with the same expression painted on their faces.  
"I would be honoured to train you, Aang. I know I might not be the best out there..."  
"No, of course you are, Katara!" His exclamation made Zuko laugh quietly when both teenagers turned their attention to Fire Lord, who immediately tried to keep a straight face.  
"Don't mind me, please act like I wasn't here." Katara rolled her eyes with slight annoyance, but she couldn't help but blush under Aang's sight. He seemed so... exhilarated to hear that she could teach him and even though she wished she had known before, she couldn't blame him for not telling her. After all, it was a burden, to be an Avatar, last Airbender and kid who was frozen for 100 years.   
"And I will also train with you, Aang." Airbender bowed deeply toward Fire Lord, not being able to hide his excitement when his eyes shined with pure happiness.  
"I will be honoured, Zuko."   
"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go, I will show you some basic moves before supper!" Katara grabbed Aang's hand and ignoring smug smirk at Zuko's face, she rushed to the river on the other side of the academy where she hoped to teach Aang waterbending. And hopefully to get to know him even better. 

"... They are so happy." Zuko budged, unsure from where the voice came from, when he noticed the pair of chocolate eyes.   
"... What are you doing here?" His voice was harsh and cold, but he couldn't act differently. Not when just few minutes ago she broke his heart.   
"Walking." He knew she was lying, but decided to let it slip and instead, turned around, really to go back to academy and train until evening. It's not like he had anything better to do. Yina's eyes were still glued to his back, he could feel that, but she didn't move, just stood few steps away from him.  
"... Why do you keep pushing it?"   
"... Why do you think?" Zuko turned around to face her, with fire dancing in his eyes. He was fed up and only wished he could turn back the time and do things differently. But now he was trying to gain her back and all he was getting were lies, because Fire Lord couldn't believe she had never loved him. Not after they had shared so many nights. And not when she had almost died for him, despite him being her enemy.   
"Because I miss you, you stupid idiot! I've missed you all this time."  
"And that's why you didn't help me out." Her voice was bitter when she took a step closer, with eyes focused on his face.  
"I was dying, Zuko and you knew it. You knew Azula was torturing me. And yet you didn't flinch. How do you expect me to like you?" On Spirits, even mad, she was perfect and all Zuko ever wanted was to just kiss her until they run out of breath. But he couldn't. Because she was right.  
"... What can I do to make it out to you? Yina, I care about you and I want..."  
"Just leave me alone." Yina held her head high, when she looked at him with the fire dancing in her chocolate eyes. Zuko first didn't notice, but...  
"... Yina, your hand..." Girl suddenly clenched her fist, with fear painted on her face, but it was too late.  
Zuko saw it.  
The fire.  
"...How..." Yina didn't listen when she ran away, not turning around to know that Fire Lord was following her every step. 

Yina was fast and she definetly was better runner than Zuko, but to her misfortune, before she could use that fact to her advantage she fell right into someone's strong arms.   
"Woah, are you..." She raised her eyes to see handsome face of young soldier, who smiled at her widely, with his hands still around her back.  
"I didn't think this day could be better, but i guess my fortune is lucky today." Yina quickly raised from his chest, clearly blushing when she turned around to see Zuko almost few steps away from her. She was about to start running again, but guy's strong arm grabbed her hand, stopping her.  
"Why are you running away? Did something happen?"   
"Not yet, but if this guy catches me, it might." Warrior turned his attention to Fire Lord, who now was standing in front of him. Yina used the moment of suprise for both guys when she quickly hid behind warrior's back. That was stupid of her, to act like little girl, but she couldn't face Zuko and lie, because he knew her too well and she was terrible liar. She couldn't possibly fool him that what he had just seen was just in his imagination.   
"Fire Lord, it's honour to meet you." Warrior bowed, but Yina could sense his muscles tensing. He clearly didn't have warm feelings toward Zuko and the same was with prince, who starred at Yina with fire in his eyes.  
"... Stop hiding, Yina. We need to talk."   
"... She said you will hurt her. Why would you do that?" Zuko rolled his eyes with annoyance when he sighed dramatically.  
"I would never hurt her, she's just messing around. Now, move before..."  
"Before what?" Warrior knitted his brows when he crossed arms on his chest.  
"I promised to protect ordinary people and as far as I can see, you, Fire Lord, want to get to this girl who clearly doesn't want to have anything with you. I can't allow you to..."  
"Yina, I swear on Spirits, if you don't come here, I will..."  
"... Stop threating her."   
"Yina, I promise you I'm calm, but if you don't come and talk to me..."  
"... What is going on here?" The trio turned around, suprised to see Sokka and Suki by their side, who starred with disbelief at Fire Lord fighting with Earth Kingdom soldier over Air Nomad.   
"Nothing, I just really need to talk with Yina. Right now." Zuko stressed 'talk', but Yina wasn't sure if it wouldn't end up more like fight. She could feel Suki's eyes on her, so she tried silently to let her know what was happening. Kyoshi Warrior during one of their trainings saw Yina's firebending skills and since then it was their little secret. However, today wasn't Yina's lucky day, because Suki just knitted her brows in confusion before she turned her attention to Zuko.   
"Then go talk, I don't see..."  
"She's hiding behind this... guy." Zuko waved with annoyance at Earth Kingdom soldier when he sighed heavily, before turning around.   
"Never mind then. You know where to find me, Yi." Air Nomad couldn't help but blush slightly the nickname he used to call her all these restless nights, when she starred in silence him walking away, just the last time, with head held high and straight back, like he was... leaving her for good. Not caring anymore.   
Oh, she had messed up big this time.


End file.
